


Tamed: Expecting twins

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Beta/Beta, Children, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, Single Parents, anti Male!Omega prejudice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domesticated.<br/>The word had been used as a taunt yet,  now it is a perfect, descriptor, of Tao's life. Gone are the nights spent under starlit skies, the scent of grass and wet earth after rain. The freezing sensation of snow under his paws. Gone are the hours spent racing through the forest.<br/>His life is now mornings spent wrapped in a duvet, arms encircling his most precious possessions. His mate Sehun and their unborn twins. Hands slowly drifting come to rest on Sehun's distended stomach as he stirs.<br/>Adrift<br/>Yixing is 24, a doctor at the local hospital. The father of twins Min-Seok and Xiumin. The preschool aged boys are his greatest source of pride. Suho is the apple of his eye, an uppity, nanny of a beta. He left for mandatory military service a week ago.<br/>Yixing feels lost without his darling mate, the mother of his twins. Chen, that troublesome omega serves as a distraction, though. Stubborn younger alpha Tao through friends, they still argue. His energy fading, heartache taking its toll, He's starting to crack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed: Expecting twins

Bight light shone through the partly closed blinds, long shafts of light stretched across the carpeted floor. Tao laid cocooned in the thick winter duvet, his arms encircling another more petite form. A slender form, his messy hair obscured his face. Whining softly in his sleep, he flicked his head. His hair parting like curtains of fine gold silk, revealing the face of a porcelain doll.  
Sehun a year his junior with beautiful features. Smouldering dark eyes, tender pale pink lips. His skin paler than the moonlight, his nose adorably turned up at the tip. Soft jawline ending in a rounded chin.  
Sometimes, baobei just didn't describe the snoozing angel that laid next to him. Tao's eyes once again slipped shut his nose buried in the beauty's hair as he slept.  
Moments later he heard something. A gentle voice, "yeon-in, my yeon-in. Wake up," there Sehun went again. Making the reluctant alpha's heart swell. Tao groaned in protest, He moved and nuzzled Shun's neck. The sweet scent of honey and paprika filled his nose.  
"But baobei it's so early," he croaked in protest. Sehun giggled as his teeth nipped his ear. He could feel his mate's hands around his forearms. Smiling his eyes still closed, he rubbed the blond's stomach.  
"Hmm, Tao stop come on," he could feel the smaller man relaxing in his arms. He chuckled warmly, as he felt Sehun's wagging tail brush against his leg.  
"You like it," he hummed, Sehun turned to look at him his pale lips contorted into a frown that quickly turned into a pout. Tao chuckled feeling. The blond pout against his skin. "Don't hear you denying it," he singsonged smirking at his victory.  
"Ofcourse, I do," Sehun giggled for a moment, he looked up at Tao his eyes twinkling as he grinned. "Bàba,"  
Tao felt a warm flutter in his chest. How was his life so blessed?  
First, he managed to get an angel like Sehun as a mate. Now he had pups on the way.  
"Yes, eomma?" They both started giggling. Tao hadn't felt this giddy since he and Sehun started dating. He heard a hum from Sehun the younger had his nose buried in the crook of his neck.  
"Well, now that you're awake," he ruffled Tao's hair, wrinkling his nose Tao frowned. Sehun pouted at him before kissing him again. "Don't give me that look. Unless you want Suho strolling in a dragging us out of," Sehun trailed off. Tao's ears laid flat against his head,  
"Mine, no one, touches you," he growled, the rumble reverberated throughout his chest. His mate, his Sehun. Suho wasn't laying a finger on him his grip around Sehun tightened,  
"Shh, Zitao, yeon-in relax," cooed Sehun. Tao felt feather light kisses along his jawline. The dark-haired alpha felt his muscles loosen. "The last thing we need is a repeat of last week's incident with Yixing,"  
"Tell, Yixing to keep his uppity beta in his place then," He felt Sehun press his finger to his lips.  
"Shh, you're not in the forest anymore baby, please no bickering with Yixing and Suho," Sehun pouted at him. He watched as his mate pulled his finger away from his lips.  
"Mmm, f-fine," he sighed as Sehun kissed him, the lean, black-eyed alpha melted back into the mattress. Sehun was laying atop on him. "You dirty cheat," Sehun just giggled at the admittedly childish retort.  
"I know bàba can't stay mad at me," he teases kissing his nose.  
"You hear that yeon-in?" Sehun asked, his pale gold ear twitching as he looked around. His ears twitched again as he looked around for the source of scuffling noises he could hear. The blond looked around scratching the back of his head. He heard the scrabbling sound again. This time along with a manic giggle.  
He felt the mattress shift, Tao had finally snapped out of his stupor. Sehun slid out of the bed as he heard. the giggles again. He looked over his shoulder. Tao's ears had perked up "You hear it now?" Sehun asked.  
"Hm, yeah I hear it," the raven-haired man nodded, Sehun walked around the bed ears honing in on the giggling.  
Ducking down Sehun saw to smaller forms, the early morning light highlighted the fiery orange hair of one. Sehun's ears laid, to the sides. One form was laying on his side sleeping.  
He stood back holding on two fingers up. "One's sleeping," he mouthed. He moved his hands motioning to the position of the one, who was awake and giggling.  
"Two, I swear if Yixing," growled in a hushed tone, before Sehun hushed him. He held up three fingers.  
"Count of three," he mouthed, he slowly lowers each finger. Then ducked down. As he stood back up their was a high-pitched growl. Hanging from Tao's outstretched hand, was a chubby-faced with the auburn haired boy.  
"Xiumin, what have I told you?" Rumbled Tao, his ears back against his head as the pup growled at him.  
"Taozi, Yeon-in" Sehun sighed holding out his arms. "You're not gonna get through to him, like that," Sehun smiled. A reluctant Tao handed over the chubby-faced boy.  
"There, now Xiu Xiu, what have we told you?" The auburn haired boy pouted as Sehun rocked him. He then sighed relaxing.  
"Not to sneak into, Sehun-hyung's room," Sehun leant down and nuzzled the boy's cheek. "It wasn't my fault. Hannie hid under there," he retorted giggling after Sehun's poked his soft tummy.  
"Yes, Han. Xiumin why is he asleep?" asked the blond, his fingers gently teasing Xiumin's fluffy fiery locks. The chubby preschooler whined. "Xiumin, it's okay, you can tell Sehun-hyung,"  
"His eomma told me to stay with Hannie. If he shifted. I did what Chanchan-hyung said," Then Sehun heard a snuffling from under his and Tao's bed. The bond cast an eye to Tao, who was also looking in the direction of the snuffling.  
A boy with bright blond hair crawled out from under the bed. "Xiu?" he whimpered looking lost. Sehun felt a tug on his shirt. Xiumin wanted to be put down. Chuckling Sehun set the auburn haired boy down.  
Watching as he ran over to Han, he chuckled rolling his eyes. "Just like you, Tao," he mused turning to his perturbed raven-haired man. Who shook his head,  
"I was never such a brat," he snorted crossing his arms. Sehun walked over to his mate.  
"Yeon-in, you and I have been inseparable since we were children," Sehun slipped his hand into Tao's leaning on his upper arm. He smiled as he watched as Han cuddled a pup with fiery orange fur. "Hehe, just watching us as children, my Taozi. Fated to fall in love."  
"Always the flighty romantic Baobei," Sehun chortled as his arms wrapped his around his middle.  
"However, you were always so timid as a child,"  
"I was not!" Sputtered Tao shaking his head as Sehun felt him nuzzle his neck. Sehun tiled his head back gently kissing the elder's cheek,  
"Your timidness had everyone convinced you'd be an omega, including me," he chuckled as his mate grumbled. "We would have ended up together regardless, love." He felt Tao's hands clasp together over his stomach.  
"Pups are a bonus to an already perfect life with my mate, " his pale hands slid over his mate's tanned ones. It was rare for an omega pair to produce pups. Sehun whimpered holding onto his mate's hands. "Tao, there's no way they were expecting an omega child,"  
Sehun heard a whimpering, head snapping in the direction of Han. The smaller blond boy sat sniffling into Xiumin's fur. Sehun felt Tao tense. The crying preschooler made the full grown alpha cringe slightly.  
Tao let go of him then strode over to the crying child. He knelt down gently picking up the crying blond. Han clung to him, doe-eyes inflamed and puffy from crying.  
Sehun sat a the foot of their bed watching Tao. He felt a tugging on his trouser leg. He smiled when he saw the chubby-cheeked boy peering up at him. He lifted the auburn-haired child onto his lap.  
"Hey, Han, w-what's wrong?" Tao looked down and cocked his head to the side. Han whined resting his head on Tao's chest.  
"Gege, bàba is going to be upset with me," Sehun smiled. Han though sometimes disobedient he had always adored Tao. Calling him Tao-ge from the moment he could talk. Tao tutted stroking the small, doe-eyed boy's woolly blond locks.  
"What Kris-ge? Mad at his baobao? Never," Sehun laughed at Tao's theatrical gasp. He blinked realising something Xiumin had snuggled into his belly his stubby limbs, wrapped around his midsection.  
"Yes, Xiu?" he asked as he giggled and patted the boy's head.  
"Yīng'ér two of them, appa said so," Sehun chuckled at Xiumin's fascination with this. "Sehun-hyung,"  
"Yes Xiu-didi?" he replied with a warm smiled as he patted the boy's head.  
"How did they get there?" The omega rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
"Xiumin, I'll tell you when you're older," Sehun sighed poking the boy's puffed out cheek. "Hamster!" he sang, the auburn haired boy whined.  
"No hamster! I'm a wolf!" he yapped his protest burring his face in Sehun's stomach. He looked up hearing Tao's warm chuckle. Han was now smiling and looked he'd just finished telling Tao something.  
"Really? What'll happen if I say that?" He smirked as he chuckled again eyes lighting up. Tao snorted, waltzing over with a grinning Han. He clapped his hands early.  
"Feeling better, Hannie dear?" Sehun asked smiling as the little blond boy nodded.  
"Yes!" He turned and whispered to a chuckling, Tao. Han reached up pawing at Tao's messy black hair.  
"Baozi!"  
"Hunnie!"  
Sehun took a moment before he registered what Han had just called him. He felt his face heat up. Hunnie was, well it was the name Tao gave him when they were still courting.  
"Aww, Panda you still remember," Two, well three could play the game that Tao and Han were playing. Sehun smirked in victory hearing Han giggling like a maniac.  
"Panda, panda, panda!" Han sang, messing up Tao's hair more than, it already was.  
"Well, someone has a new name, doesn't he Han?" The boy's honey-brown ears swivelled to him. He had the biggest cheesiest grin on his face.  
"Yes! Panda-ge," Han clapped his hands to the dismay of a pouting Tao.  
"Gee, thanks, Sehun," he pouted more and put Han down. The slender man tugged Tao closer and snuggled him. Sehun looked up at Tao giggling his arms wrapped around Tao's middle.  
"But you're my Panda," he pouted at Tao, he heard a sigh of defeat. He murmured as Tao nuzzled into his hair. The elder hummed a soft tune then Sehun gazed up at him. "Tao, you still remember, our song?"  
"Ofcourse Hunnie, do you think I'd ever forget it?" Sehun could feel his cheeks aching due to how wide he was grinning.  
"Zitao, you say I'm, the romantic," he felt Tao wrap his arms around him.  
"Look into your eyes, butter-butterflies."  
Sehun whispered. His smile smaller but his grip became tighter. He gazed up at Tao, who beamed back down at him.  
"Until after I ran into you. From then on, I revolve around you, protecting you,"  
Sehun didn't need protecting and Tao knew that. He felt something wriggling in his lap. "C-can't breathe," Sehun came back to reality. Xiumin was still there currently being squished between himself and Tao. Luhan giggled sitting on the floor resting against Sehun's leg.  
"Sehun-ge and Panda-ge have pretty voices," he giggled, snuggling into Sehun's leg as Sehun decided to pick him up.  
"Is Hannie sleepy?" he asked gently rocking him.  
"N-No," yawned the blond boy as he rolled onto his side. He snuggled into Xiumin who hugged him.  
"Sehun, have you seen Han?" Chanyeol questioned as he walked through. The now open door.  
"Chanyeol, there's a thing called knocking, heard of it?" snapped Tao. His tail bristling as he eyed the beta. Sehun shook his head at Tao.  
"Someone decided to play hide and seek last night. But they didn't come seeking a certain someone," cooed Sehun as he cradled Xiumin and Han. Chanyeol stalked over to him. Awkward gangling, overgrown pup he was.  
" Han, my Han?" Sehun looked to see the source of Chanyeol's shock. A creamy-gold pup laid, snuggled up to the chubbier fiery orange one. Sehun was also holding. Chanyeol also most fell to the ground as he dashed out. "Kris! Kris it happened!" he squeaked, voice cracking.  
A while later Chanyeol came back, "yeobo, where is he?" he sounded worried, Well concerned at least Chanyeol motioned to Sehun, he looked down at the sleeping pup.  
"Come closer, Kris just be quiet he's sleeping," Sehun watched as Kris slowly almost numbly walked over to him. He knelt down next to Sehun. "See, beautiful blond just like his bàba,"  
"My baby, he's not hurt? Nothing happened?" A near hysteric Chanyeol whined. Missing your child shifting for the first time was a distressing thing. The first shift was always terribly painful.  
Sehun chuckled sending Tao out to fetch Chanyeol closer.  
"He's even got your locket Chanyeol," Sehun tickled to a white patch on Luhan's chest. "No Chanchan, Xiumin would have come running if something was wrong,"  
"Xiumin?" asked Chanyeol his voice deep and warm.  
"Yes, you were the one who told him to stay with Han, weren't you?" He then turned to Kris. He was sat there his head on Sehun's knee as he gazed at the small creamy-gold puppy.  
"Kris-ge are you," Tao's question was cut off by a growl. It made Sehun's blood run cold.  
"Kris, please don't be mad," Kris turned to Chanyeol and gently nuzzled his hand.  
"Channie, why would I be angry?"  
Sehun sighed in relief as his mate huffed. "Knew it, Hannie-didi was worried over nothing," he said proudly, his tail wagging.  
"Han told you? Why would he think I'd be mad at him," Tao rolled his eyes at Kris's question.  
"The only two omega's he knows are Sehun and Chen, he's seen and heard you and Chen arguing," the way he'd grumble about unruly, troublesome and cocky omegas. Wouldn't have been helping Han's worries either.  
"You're so lucky, he hasn't spoken a word to Baekhyun thanks to Tao, pleading with him," Sehun said with a sigh of relief.  
"My son. isn't a disrespectful, frankly irreverent trouble maker like Chen. He's too much like his mother. To ouch!" He yelped when Chanyeol clipped his ear.  
"Yi Fan, what do you mean too much?" He pouted making Kris, Sehun and Tao all chuckle.  
"Hm, he's too sweet-tempered and gentle to be like Chen, love," If he grew up to be half as good at sweet-talking as Kris. He'd never be in the doghouse either. "Too much like his dear eomma,"  
Chanyeol chuckled as Kris kissed his cheek. "How'd I ever get this lucky?" Kris grunted looking from Chanyeol to Han.  
"Beautiful mate with a wonderful son who takes after his eomma," Chanyeol chuckled again as he cuddled Kris.  
"Hm, I ask myself something similar too," rumbled Tao, who kneeled on the bed behind Sehun. He giggled turning, his lips meeting his boyfriend's.  
"Love you, my panda,"  
"Love you too, my Hunnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations.  
> Baobei: Baby.  
> Yeon-in: Sweetheart  
> Ge/gege: Big/older brother.  
> Didi: Little brother.  
> Hyung: Korean, older brother.  
> Yeobo: Darling.  
> Yīng'ér: Babies.


End file.
